Adicto a ti
by Krispy-Sly
Summary: Drabble escrito para el Dracothon en respuesta al reto #9 Draco es adicto a


**Autora: Krispysly**

**Titulo: Adicto a ti.**

**Reto: #9 Draco Malfoy, adicto a_**

**Rate: PG**

**Paring: Draco/Harry**

**Advertencia: Slash**

**Notas: Este drabble fue escrito para el Dracothon. **

**ADICTO A TI**

Un chico rubio miraba perdidamente hacia la ventana. El sol afuera invitaba a salir y disfrutar de él, la brisa que movía las ramas de los árboles prometía ser refrescante. Pero él ni siquiera estaba en ese mundo terrenal, él vivía en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos.

Una mujer vestida de túnica rosa le dejó una carta a su lado, pero él ni se inmuto. Nada en ese mundo le importaba ya.

—Vamos Draco, nadie nunca te escribe. Esto puede ser importante—dijo ella antes de salir.

El chico tomó la carta, asumiendo que al llamarle "Draco" se refería a él. Después de todo ya ni recordaba su nombre, así que ese podía ser él. Vio como la mujer se iba y suspiró aliviado, siempre era mejor hacer lo que le decían, si no le daban terapia de choques para que reaccionara.

_Querido Draco:_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños! Los Psico-magos dicen que te ven igual, pero yo se que pronto vas a mejorar. Hermione dice que no es bueno que yo te escriba, pero no podía no felicitarte en otro año más de vida. Aunque no estés a mi lado para celebrarlo. _

_Que tu novio sea Auror es grandioso ¿sabes? Ya atrapé a ese maldito idiota que te vendía esas pociones. Sé que no es el único, pero poco a poco los iré atrapando para que el mundo mágico esté libre de esos malditos y tú no vuelvas a recaer en la adicción. _

_Draco, aún no puedo creer que lleves 10 meses internado en ese centro de rehabilitación desintoxicándote. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué caíste en esa adición a pociones? ¿Acaso no eras feliz conmigo?... supongo que Hermione tenía razón, no fue buena idea escribirte. _

_En fin, ayer publicaron un artículo sobre la adicción a las pociones y del tipo que capturé y te mencionaron. Yo les mandé una respuesta y quiero que leas la parte en que hablo de ti. _

_**Con lo referente a Draco Malfoy, no aprecio que hable de esa forma de mi novio, como si fuera una lacra que estaba destinada a caer en la adicción solo por su "oscuro pasado". Que sepan que Draco también es adicto a otras cosas. Como a la forma en que gimo cuando me besa en el cuello, o como mi cuerpo tiembla cuando lo roza con su lengua, también es adicto a mis gritos de placer cuando me penetra y por sobre todo es adicto a mis besos, pero no puedo culparlo porque yo al igual soy adicto a sus besos, a la forma en que me toca, que me hace gritar, gemir, jadear, suplicar y por sobre todo amarlo. YO también soy un adicto. Soy adicto a mi novio Draco Malfoy y desde hoy me haré su compañero de cuarto hasta que estemos recuperados, aunque lo más probable es que nunca pueda salir de mi adicción a él. **_

_**Y para el resto de ustedes que piensan que pueden hablar de mi vida y juzgarla como se les plazca, pues solo tengo una palabra para ustedes. ¡Jodanse!**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_Te amo Draco,_

_Harry._

Draco levantó la mirada del pergamino y sintió lágrimas rodar por su mejilla, _Harry, _lo recordaba. Aquel chico que siempre estuvo a su lado, peleando, amándolo, sosteniéndolo cuando él ya no podía con él mismo. Su Harry. ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

—Draco— le llamó alguien desde la puerta. Draco miró rápidamente y confirmó que esa voz le pertenecía a su novio.

—Harry— respondió y eso le sacó una amplia sonrisa al moreno.

—¡Me recuerdas!-dijo corriendo abrazarle.

—Como olvidarte—dijo devolviendo el abrazo— sácame de aquí, por favor.

—No Draco. Aún te queda tiempo de recuperación—dijo Harry tomándole la cara con ambas manos.

—No quiero seguir lejos de ti— dijo Draco para luego besarlo con desesperación.

—No lo vas a estar, he venido para quedarme.

—¿Va enserio lo que decías en el periódico? —Harry se encogió de hombros y señalo a su equipaje en la puerta de la habitación. –¡Harry! —exclamó con voz ahogada.

—Vamos a pelear contra esto juntos-dijo plantando un beso en la frente de su novio— ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Draco!

— Eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que la vida me ha podido dar—dijo abrazándose al moreno— creo que yo también soy adicto a ti.

**Fin.**

**Esto me ha salido más fluffy de lo esperado XD**


End file.
